1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to recessed lighting fixture reflector trims, and particularly to a unitary recessed lighting fixture reflector trim
2. Description of Prior Art
The aesthetic appearance of a recessed fixture to an observer is a function of many factors. One important factor is the absence of distracting hardware and internal components of the unit. Blocking the line of site between the room side of the fixture and the internal hardware is typically accomplished by adding reflector trims to the aperture of the fixture.
Common reflector trims have a two or more piece construction. One outer housing portion, and one or more pieces, such as baffles, cones or rings, to shield the consumers"" line of sight past the lamp into the lighting fixture. This construction increases material and assembly costs associated with the fixture.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a single piece reflector trim to shield the consumer""s line of sight past the lamp into the lighting fixture, thereby eliminating any additional components and providing ease of assembly.
The preferred embodiment of the unitary recessed reflector trim of the present invention has a cylindrical socket cup receiving neck which transitions to a waist section. The waist section has a smaller diameter than the neck to block the line of sight between the room side of the fixture and the internal hardware. The preferred embodiment also has a reflector section which transitions from the waist section, and a trim ring around the base of the reflector section to cover the edges of the ceiling opening. All of the elements of the preferred embodiment are integral with each other, forming a single piece reflector trim which does not require a housing or fasteners to hold the elements together.